


All The Times You've Died Before

by delilah24



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sharing a Bed, no Nsfw, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get to reminiscing about all the ways they've both died (or 'died' in Gabriel's case) in a very intimate way.





	All The Times You've Died Before

The last time Sam went to sleep early was probably some time during high school, one one of the rarest, most beautiful nights where he wasn’t forced to be on the road and he didn’t have much homework. So now, flopping on his bed at an early 9pm felt strange and magically nostalgic. Especially since now he had both Dean and Gabriel back. He could finally sleep easy, without the snake named Anxiety choking his lungs.

“Knock knock, Samsquatch,” Gabriel’s voice came from outside Sam’s room door. Without waiting for an answer Gabriel let himself in. “Whoa, bedtime already? Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?” The archangel feigned skepticism. Sam laughed.

“I know, I’m just as shocked as you. But damn -” Sam widened his jaw in a loud yawn, “I am exhausted.”

Gabriel closed the door behind him and crossed the room, hopping into bed next to Sam - literally. Sam felt himself lift a few centimeters off the bed as Gabriel flopped on. He grunted as he rolled onto his side, finding his face very close to Gabriel’s, who smirked back at him.

“What are you smirking about?” Sam asked.

“What smirk? I’m smiling.”

“No you’re smirking.”

“Well maybe I just smirk when I’m happy.” Sam took a deep breath. As Gabriel said ‘happy’, he breathed out heavily, and Sam could smell the sweets on his breath. Chocolate, mint, and peanut butter. A slightly odd combination, yet it smelled like the most delicious thing in the world. He could even taste the scent on his tongue a little as the air passed down through his mouth. Well, he was close enough to really taste it. But he thought maybe it was still a bit too early on to do that. Gabriel smiled - really smiled this time - and put a hand on Sam’s face, finger’s gracing the light stubble. “I’m really glad you finally shaved. The beard made you look even more like a lumberjack.” Gabriel’s voice was sort of tired when he spoke, soft and slow, muted in a way, and his droopy eyes reflected this. Getting murdered took a lot out of a person. He would know. Sam laughed inwardly at his own joke and Gabriel’s.

“Well,” Sam put a hand on the left side of Gabriel’s chest, right below his pecs. His movements were groggy and uncoordinated, limbs feeling heavy, “I’m glad you don’t have an archangel blade stuck in you anymore. You’re a lot less hot when you’re dead.”

“Too soon man,” Gabriel frowned. Sam’s heart stopped for a moment with guilt, then relief as Gabriel smirked again. “Kidding. It’s chill,” He laughed a little bit, then looked down at Sam’s hand. While keeping his one hand on Sam’s face he moved the other onto Sam’s hand resting on his chest. “That’s the exact place Mikey got me. How’d you remember that?”

“You don’t think I’ve seen that moment countless times in my nightmares?” Sam murmured, a dark feeling of dread filling him as he remembered those nights, the one where he was lucky enough to steal a couple hours of rest, only to wake up after hearing Gabe’s anguished scream. The dreams were but fuzzy memories, and that’s what made them all the more terrifying. The memories alone were bad enough, but after being warped by a sleep deprived mind and the surrealism of dreams, they were haunting. Even the blurred flashes that passed through his mind as he recalled them made his heart beat a little bit faster.

Gabriel frowned, this time truthfully. He looked down at Sam’s hand and wrapped his fingers around it, rubbing Sam’s palm gently, calloused hands rubbing against calloused hands to create an oddly pleasing, rough feeling. Then he took it away and stretched his arm as far as he could to lay his hand just a little lower than the exact middle of Sam’s back. “I remember too. This is where you got stabbed. The first time you died,” Gabriel murmured thoughtfully.

“The first time,” Sam echoed, “It’s weird that you have to specify which time I died specifically.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. He moved his hand slowly to the front of Sam, resting it on his stomach. “This was where you were stabbed by Anna, when you went back in time,” he noted. Thinking of these old wounds usually brought Sam a sort of discomfort. However, the gentle touch of Gabriel’s unnaturally warm hands, the heat from the grace flowing around his bloodstream much warmer than the scarlet liquid, made his stomach do flips and his heart flutter with excitement.

“How do you know about that?” Sam asked.

“I’m an archangel Sam. I know a lot of things,” Gabriel said with a wink. He moved his hand up and let all his fingers fall off of Sam’s chest except hsi index. He moved traced a few points alone his chest, as though he were connecting constellations. “And this is where all those bullets from that hunter’s shotgun got you.” The light touch of one simple finger made the hairs on Sam’s arms prickle - in a good way, that is.

“My turn.” Sam said.

Gabriel furrowed his brows in confusion. “I’ve only died once,” he said.

Sam snorted and took his hand, trailing it along Gabriel’s collar bone before rest just to right of his heart. “No. Remember when you ‘died’ when we first met?” Sam pointed out, a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, when your brother stabbed me. He was just jealous he couldn’t have me. At least he found Cas,” Gabriel said with fake contempt. Sam smirked and lowered his hand, tracing right down the middle of Gabriel’s body to land to the right of his stomach.

“Then this is where...where Lucifer stabbed you,” Sam murmured. He glanced up at Gabriel, wondering if he had gone too far. But Gabriel didn’t show any signs he was upset at the mention of his brother. Not anything deep anyways, as he screwed of his face in disgust.

“Ugh, Lucifer, what a turn off,” Gabriel spat, and the two laughed together, Sam’s hand falling back down on top of Gabriel’s.

“Promise me you’ll never die or ‘die’ again,” Sam asked.

“Aw, not even once?” Gabriel pouted, “Then you have to promise the same.”

“I promise.”

“I promise too.”

With that, Gabriel rolled over, and without needing to ask Sam, the hunter wrapped his arms around his angel, keeping one hand right near Gabriel’s heart as they fell asleep.


End file.
